


He's a Scat Man

by orphan_account



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Scat, Shit Eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no toilets in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Scat Man

**Author's Note:**

> Human Lorax. BTW.

The Once-ler gripped tightly onto the trunk of a truffula tree, his pants around his ankles, squatting above the ground. He hated not having an actual toilet. As lovely as the forest was, he always felt completely embarrassed having to go to the bathroom outside. He whimpered a bit, resting his head against the tree. What had he eaten to cause this to be so fucking painful? He took a deep breath, finally managing to force it out and onto the ground below him, he breathed a sigh of relief and felt a small wave of shame wash over him, his cheeks tinging pink at the thought of somebody possibly seeing him like this.

"Pretty nice," came a voice from behind the Once-ler, he quickly turned his head, his eyes growing wide.

"Lorax!" he exclaimed, quickly jumping up and yanking his pants back up his legs, his cheeks bright red. "Wh-wh-what are you doing here?"

The shorter man leaned against a nearby tree. "I was just out for a walk when I heard you whimpering." he grinned. "Did it hurt?"

The Once-ler felt his face grow even hotter. "Th-that's none of your business!" he crossed his arms, glancing away.

The Lorax advanced on him, backing the taller man into the tree, placing a hand on his chest, easily pinning him there. "Why don't I check and make sure you didn't _tear_ anything?" his other hand went to the Once-ler's hip, sliding his pants down.

"N-no! Get off me!" the Once-ler attempted to push the other man away, but to no avail, and he suddenly found his pants dropped to his ankles.

The Lorax pushed the Once-ler to the ground, forcing him onto his hands and knees. The Once-ler grimaced, his face much to close to his own excrement for his liking, he turned away. "Please," he begged, shutting his eyes tightly as he suddenly felt the the other man's hands on his ass, "D-don't..."

The Lorax ignored his pleas, spreading him apart to get a good look at the other man's entrance. "It doesn't _look_ like you tore anything," he leaned in closer, "but then again..." he slowly drug his tongue across the Once-ler's hole, earning a loud sound of surprise from the man.

" _Nnh!_ What are you doing?!" the Once-ler squirmed as the Lorax continued licking over his entrance. "That's so disgusting! I-I just... and you..." he bit his lip, unable to deny the pleasure coursing through him with each lick.

The Lorax slowly eased his tongue inside, causing the Once-ler to gasp and unintentionally buck his hips back against the shorter man's mouth. The Lorax took that as an invitation and began quickly thrusting his tongue in and out, gripping tightly onto the taller man's hips, he suddenly pulled away, replacing his tongue with a finger, lightly prodding against the Once-ler's entrance.

"So here's what I want you to do, Beanpole," the Lorax began, thrusting his finger into the taller man, earning him a small whimper, "I want you to eat it."

The Once-ler's eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder at the Lorax. "What?"

The Lorax grinned, forcing in a second finger, causing the Once-ler to groan in a slight mix of pain and pleasure. "You heard me. You can't just leave it there like that."

The Once-ler shook his head, gasping as the Lorax thrust his fingers again. "N-no way! I'm not doing that!"

The Lorax frowned. "Guess we're doing this the hard way." he yanked his fingers out of the Once-ler and pulled his feet backwards so he was no longer on his knees, he climbed on top of the skinny man and straddled his waist. 

The Once-ler struggled to support himself on his elbows above the foul smelling thing below him. "Lorax, stop! What's _wrong_ with you?!"

The Lorax grabbed a fistful of the Once-ler's hair, pushing his face down. "Come on! I'm not stopping till you do it!"

The Once-ler shook his head, firmly pressing his lips together, whining as his head was forced further down, finally the Lorax gave one last hard push down. To his horror, the Once-ler found his face smashed into his own shit and he made an absolutely pitiful sound, thrashing about under the heavy man.

"Come on! Open your mouth!" the Lorax shoved the Once-ler's head down even more, rubbing his face in it.

The Once-ler couldn't take it any more, he could hardly breathe and what little air he managed to suck in through his nose smelled so awful that he had to hold back vomit. The Lorax pulled his head up a bit and the Once-ler immediately opened his mouth to take a deep breath, instantly regretting it as he was quickly shoved back down, unable to avoid getting some of the shit in his mouth. He whimpered and tried to spit it out, but the Lorax clamped a hand over his lips.

"Swallow," he commanded, pulling the Once-ler's head back to watch his expression.

The Once-ler thrashed around again, panting through his nose as tears began to streak his flushed cheeks, finally he managed to force the horrid thing down his throat, which didn't last long because as soon as the Lorax pulled his hand away, he was puking it back up. 

The Lorax frowned. "Jeez, it can't have been _that_ bad." he moved off the Once-ler long enough to push him onto his back.

The Once-ler's hands went to his mouth, wiping the remainder of shit and vomit away. "Wh-why would y-you-" he sputtered, tears still sliding down his face.

The Lorax climbed over the Once-ler, pinning him to the ground and pressing their lips together, forcing his tongue into the other man's mouth. The Once-ler whimpered, attempting to move away. 

The Lorax pulled back. "You taste so fucking good, Beanpole," he moaned. He reached down,   
grabbing a handful of the shit left over on the ground. "I want to see you eat more." he pressed the shit against the Once-ler's mouth.

The Once-ler pressed his lips together, whimpering, completely unwilling, but the Lorax forced his mouth open, shoving the shit into it and clamping his hand over the man's mouth again. 

"Come on, just fucking swallow it, Beanpole," he moaned.

The Once-ler shook his head, but had little choice, forcing the awful tasting feces down before the shorter man removed his hand.

"Good." the Lorax leaned down to kiss the Once-ler again, tasting shit on his tongue as he licked every inch of his mouth.

The Once-ler groaned, but slowly began to kiss back, unable to ignore the erection caused by being pressed up against the other man. The Lorax slowly began to grind his clothed hardness against the Once-ler's cock. He undid his jeans, pulling out his fully erect length, yanking the Once-ler's pants the rest of the way off and spreading his legs.

"I'm going to fuck you," he said nonchalantly and he prodded against the other man's entrance.

The Once-ler shook his head. "P-please, Lorax," he begged.

The Lorax ignored him, quickly thrusting his entire length into the man below him with a loud moan.

" _Fuck!_ " the Once-ler practically screamed, attempting to wriggle away, but only succeeding in making it more painful. "Please, Lorax! Oh god..."

The Lorax pulled himself out to the tip then thrust back in fully. The Once-ler gasped and reached out, gripping onto the Lorax's back.

"C-can't you at _least_ be a little more gentle?!" he whined, shutting his eyes tightly.

"That's no fun," the Lorax replied with a smirk, leaning over the Once-ler and kissing him roughly as he continued thrusting. 

The Once-ler let out a little gasp each time the shorter man hilted inside of him and he gripped tightly onto the Lorax, biting down on the other man's lip.

"Y-you're gonna m-make me cum, if you keep that up," he moaned, now grinding his hips down onto the Lorax's cock.

"Good," the Lorax replied, thrusting as hard and fast as he could, " _Mmh!_ I'm gonna cum too," he moaned.

The Once-ler's eyes widened and he attempted to push the Lorax away. "W-wait! Not- _Aah!_ Not inside!"

"Too late," the Lorax mumbled, giving a last good deep thrust before releasing with a loud moan, filling the Once-ler with his hot cum.

"Oh _fuck_ , lorax!" the Once-ler screamed, arching his back and curling his toes as he clawed at the Lorax's back, spurting across both of their stomachs. He took a few deep breaths as he came down from the high.

The Lorax slowly pulled out, his cum dripping out of the skinny man below him. "God, Beanpole..."

The Once-ler glanced up at the shorter man, pouting, his face flushed. "I said _not_ to cum inside!"

The Lorax grinned down at him. "That's just too bad, isn't it?" he climbed on top of the taller man, straddling his torso. "Hey, look how filthy you made my dick." he held his cock over the Once-ler's face. "Why don't you clean it for me?"

"What?! Fuck you!" the Once-ler spat, firmly shutting his mouth.

The Lorax pressed the tip of his cock to the other man's lips, smearing them with cum. "You've already ate your own shit, what's the difference?" he gripped the Once-ler's chin, yanking his mouth open and forcing his cock in. "Just clean it off really good, alright? And don't even think about biting down."

The Once-ler made a sound of utter despair and tried to move away, but he was trapped under the Lorax and he could already feel the man's cock hardening in his mouth. 

The Lorax moaned as his cock hardened and slowly began thrusting in and out of the Once-ler's hot mouth, he gripped tightly onto the taller man's hair. "Use your tongue," he moaned, thrusting his length halfway in.

The Once-ler shut his eyes, what choice did he have? He slowly ran his tongue over the Lorax's shaft, instantly gagging at the taste of shit mixed with cum, he looked up at the Lorax, pleading with his eyes, but to no avail. 

The Lorax pulled his cock out to the tip and pulled roughly on the taller man's hair. "Suck it! Don't just lay there!" he commanded.

The Once-ler groaned, but complied, sucking and licking the terrible taste from the other man's length, whimpering loudly and holding back vomit as the Lorax forced his entire length into his throat. He gagged and tried to pull his head back, but there was nothing he could do, the Lorax was completely in control, he felt tears stinging his eyes and he squeezed them shut.

"God, Beanpole, your throat feels amazing!" the Lorax exclaimed, thrusting in and out quickly, only becoming more turned on by the other man's gagging. "I'm already gonna cum again," he moaned, thrusting in a few more times and pulling out as he came, releasing into the Once-ler's mouth first then all over his face.

The Once-ler shut his eyes, unable to turn away as the Lorax held him firmly in place by the hair, he opened his mouth to spit the cum out, but the Lorax glared down at him. 

"No. Swallow." the shorter man refused to move, watching the Once-ler's face intently.

The Once-ler shut his mouth, swallowing the cum quickly before opening it again to show that it was gone. The Lorax grinned, moving down to kiss the Once-ler lightly before licking the sticky mess from his face. The Once-ler gasped as he felt the other man's tongue on his face and felt his cheeks grow warm. The Lorax moved his attention back to the taller man's mouth, transferring the cum into it. The Once-ler swallowed it without hesitation. 

The Lorax pulled back with a grin before standing up and buttoning his jeans. "Thanks for the good time, Beanpole, let's do this again sometime." he blew the Once-ler a kiss and walked off.

"W-wait!" the Once-ler called, sitting up, but the Lorax was already gone. He frowned and began pulling his pants back on before heading to his house and flopping into bed, mumbling about how stupid the Lorax was the entire time. He sighed, unable to stop a small smile from appearing on his lips as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
